ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lil Bulb (2017)
(creator / father) * Headless Man Horse (fellow intern) * Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (ally during The Shadow War!) |first_appearance = The Great Dime Chase! |voiced_by = |enemies = *Louie Duck *Scrooge Council vultures |name = Lil Bulb }} Lil Bulb is a robot created by Gyro Gearloose as a personal helper, and later also becomes his intern. Physical Appearance Lil Bulb is made of metal, have a gray tones robotic skeleton and its head, which consists of a small bulb, is yellow. History The Great Dime Chase! Gyro presents Lil Bulb to , Bentley Buzzard, and the rest of the board of directors as a means of eliminating work. However, the concept is rejected by Scrooge-due to his own belief in hard work-and the board-due to Gyro's penchant for creating machines that turn evil. Later, cons his way into borrowing Lil Bulb so that the robot can locate Scrooge's Number One Dime for him. Unfortunately, Lil Bulb plugs himself into a money-sorting machine to accomplish the task, creating a massive robotic form that begins rampaging around the in search of every dime it can find. Fortunately, Gyro is eventually able to disable him, recognizing that he had been equipped with an improper bulb wattage. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! As a result of "Bulb Tech" failing, Scrooge encouraged Gyro to develop something to appease the board of directors. Unbeknownst to either of them, Gyro's intern Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, seeking to help correct the problems with Lil Bulb's design, posted the blueprints on an online forum. This allowed Mark Beaks to copy them and use them in order to create a robot driver, B.U.D.D.Y. Gyro eventually recognized his technology at work, and fire Fenton for his infraction. However, after B.U.D.D.Y. followed Lil Bulb's example and became evil, Fenton was able to stop it, prompting Gyro to keep him on. Who is Gizmoduck?! The Shadow War! Lil Bulb and Gyro get washed up at Donald's Houseboat after their lab gets destroyed. By now, Lil Bulb has become Gyro's new intern, replacing Fenton who had been fired for the second and last time in "Who is Gizmoduck?!". During a coordinated assault on the Money Bin that has occupied, Lil Bulb, Manny and Gyro try to attack the structure from the front, but Gyro is quickly defeated. But Gyro's former intern Fenton steps in, attaches Lil Bulb to the laser gun Gyro had dropped, and together they are much more effective at fighting the Shadows. The 87 Cent Solution! The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! Huey and Webby later convinced Lil Bulb to help them create a romantic theme for Fenton and . He served as a table lamp, and along with Manny provided general aid to the young ducks during the night. Unfortunately, Gandra proved to be an agent for Mark Beaks, who broke into the lab and, after transforming into the hulking Mega Beaks, subdued the heroes. After defeating Beaks, Fenton was able to improve one of his own experiments thanks to some info provided by Gandra, which he used to charge Lil Bulb. Appearances Season 1 * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! * 15. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! * 24. Moonvasion! Trivia * As shown in Gyro's notes, Lil Bulb's name is spelt with the word "lil" rather than the standard "little." In , "lil" is a very informal alternate spelling of "little," where the "t" sound is frequently either flapped or dropped entirely from pronunciation. Category:Characters Category:Robots (2017)